


Dreams

by W0lv35_0f_L16h7



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Concussions, Cute Kids, F/M, I feel bad for what i do to him, Morning Sickness, Oh my gods i am so happy, Plance Kids, Pregnancy, Sassy kids, Season 8 Spoilers, but i think its pretty good., did the best i could without revising multiple times, poor sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W0lv35_0f_L16h7/pseuds/W0lv35_0f_L16h7
Summary: Any dream given that comes true, even if it's impossible, is the best feeling.





	Dreams

Emma was running around the house, getting her brothers up from their slumber.  “Peter, Sam, time to get up.  You’re going to be late for school,” she deadpanned.

“Ngh…Emma… five more minutes,” her twin was never a morning person.  Her younger brother, Sam groaned in agreement.

Emma rolled her eyes.  “Do you want me to get the blowhorn?”

They both shot up out of their bed.  “Nope!  We’re up!  We’re so, so up!”  Peter plastered a happy smile on his face.  Not the blowhorn.

Emma smiled in satisfaction, a smirk of satisfaction adorning her lips.  ‘that’s what I want to hear.  Mom has morning sickness again, she asked me to make sure you guys practiced your piano before leaving.”

“Will do.”

Emma left promptly, the fifteen-year-old heading to make herself a cup of coffee and get ready for the day.

Ever since Mom got pregnant (again), she’s been kind of the boss, although her mother will always one up her in any situation.

.o0o.

Pidge awoke urgently to the urge to throw up.

Again.

She rushed into the bathroom, and sooner rather than later, she was met by her husband who helped her keep her hair back.

Damn you, Lance McClain.

He whispered comforting words into her ears as she spilled her guts into the toilet.

She finally stopped vomiting and wiped her mouth off with a handkerchief Lance had given her.

“I hate you so much, Lance.  You did this to me.”

“You love me, Pidge, and you know it.  And I don’t know how many times I have to apologize to you to get you to forgive me!”

Pidge smiled fondly at her husband.  She cupped his cheek, gently stroking his Altean marks with her thumb. 

He pressed a gently kiss to the top of her head.  “I’ll take Sam to school today. The other two can get to the bus on their own, can’t they?”

Pidge let out a humorless laugh.  “Emma and Peter?  I don’t even know.  All the trouble they cause, I’d be surprised if they—”

“Mom! Dad!”

Her statement was cut short when Emma began calling for them, hearing Sam crying in the background.  He most likely wasn’t in distress, but he never really asked for his parent’s attention very often.

Lance looked at Pidge.  “I’ll go get him.  You go back to the room.  I’ll make you some tea.”

“Thank you,” She smiled.

.o0o.

Lance walked into his sons’ room, only to be met by his oldest daughter who was cradling a crying Sam with a distressed Peter sitting at the foot of the bed where the two of them were seated.

“What happened?” Lance asked urgently.

Emma spoke first.  “Sam fell on the stairs, and he hit his head pretty hard. I was careful in moving him back up here in case he hurt his back.”

“Okay,” Lance moved closer, Emma moving out of the way.  Sam’s crying subsided a bit when he knew that his dad was there.  He knew that he was going to be okay.

Lance held up three fingers in front of his son’s face.  “How many fingers am I holding up, Sammy?”

“Three.” He answered automatically.

Emma looked at her father, relieved.  He continued with his exam.  “Do you feel dizzy at all, or like you’re going to throw up?”

“Just a little dizzy,” He answered, “and my head hurts.”

“How bad, Sammy?”

“Kinda bad,” he started crying again.  Emma gently stroked her little brother’s hair, trying to sooth him as well as the pain.

“Alright, honey.  Everything will be okay, I promise, okay?  I think you’ll have to go to school late today, if not at all.”

“Why?  I feel fine,” he protested.

“You might have a concussion Sammy, I just want to make sure that you’re okay. I’ll ask Emma to get your homework for you, okay?  I’ll contact your teacher and tell her everything, okay?”

Sam nodded.

“Okay.  Don’t go to sleep, Sam.  I’ll tell your mom to come and check on you, but now I have to get your siblings to school.  You think you can stay awake until I get back?”

Sam nodded again, a bit more eagerly this time.

Lance smiled at his son.  “That’s my boy.”

Then the doorbell rang.

Emma stood up, kissing Sam’s forehead.  “I’ll go and get it.”

The hustle and bustle continued throughout the house, Chip and all of her mother’s other drones and droids coming to life.  Emma’s dog followed her to the door, tail wagging.

Emma looked into the peeking hole, only to see… a young woman?

She opened the door. 

The woman looked at her, smiling.

She had bright blue eyes that sparked as she smiled sweetly at the fifteen-year-old.  Under her eyes…she had marks like Dad’s under her eyes, but pink.  Her skin was a dark chocolate color, and her hair was white, as if with age, yet she didn’t have a single wrinkle on her face.  She was wearing a pink casual dress, with a white jacket over the top of her

Emma eyes her suspiciously.  “You’re not a hooker, are you?”

The woman’s smile faded as she paled, eyes widening.  “What? No!  No, I, uh… Does Lance McClain live here?”  She spoke with a British accent.

“Yes…why?”

“I’m an old friend of his.  I just wanted to see him again.”  She smiled sadly, eyes distant.

Emma blinked.  “Yeah…Give me a second.” She turned around.  ‘Hey Dad?!”

“Yeah, baby?”

“There’s someone at the door to see you!”

“I’ll be there in a minute!”

Emma sighed, her shoulders slumping.  “Sorry.  Do…Do you want to come in?”

“No,” She downcast her eyes as if she were ashamed, “No I think it’s best I wait for your…” she cleared her throat, “father, to invite me in.”

Emma stood there, unsure.

I can’t just slam the door in her face!  That would be just cruel!

So, what do you do now? 

There was a pregnant silence.

The young woman looked up.  “So, may I get to know you a bit better?”

She shrugged.  “I guess…”

“May I ask who your mother is?”  The woman tilted her head to the side as she inquired.

“My parents are Lance McClain and Katie Holt.  They were married 17 years ago, then had me and my twin brother, Peter. Oh!”  she smacked her forehead before extending her hand.  “I’m Emma.”

The woman smiled, her eyes melancholy as she shook her hand.  “My name is Allura.”

.o0o.

Allura….Allura… somehow the name seemed familiar…maybe someone mom and dad mentioned in their conversations together.   Emma didn’t know.  She put her hands on her hips.  “You said you were an old friend of my Dad’s?  I know about all of my dad’s friends.  We see them once a month, and their kids.”

She looked slightly surprised, and almost like a brick wall had hit her.  “Oh.  I may know them as well, actually.  You see, I…went away, for quite some time, and I didn’t know I would ever be back, so I just want to let them know I’m ali—here, now.”

Emma nodded.  Maybe that’s why dad had never said anything about her.  “I’m sorry for calling you a hooker.  It’s happened in the past, like once before, on accident, only because dad was trying to help the poor girl, not like…do anything with her.  Mom was so mad.”  Emma smiled at the thought.  It had happened exactly like that, too.

Allura laughed.  “That’s quite alright.  I wouldn’t expect anything less from Lance and Pidge’s daughter.”

Emma smiled bashfully, a blush creeping into her face at the compliment.

She heard her father coming up behind her.  “Alright, Emma.  You said someone was at the door to see—”  He opened the door.  He stopped suddenly, cutting himself off.

“Allura?” he whispered.

Allura smiled, tears glistening in both of their eyes.  She couldn’t say anything. 

Lance turned around very quickly.  “Katie!  Come quick!”

He turned back to face the young woman, hoping to God that it wasn’t all just a dream.  If it was…

The woman—Allura—smiled at her father warmly.  “It’s me, Lance, I’m back.”

Lance was speechless.  “Oh my god, this can’t be a dream,” his voice was barely a whisper. 

“It’s not a dream lance, I’m really here, I’m here.” 

He embraced her tightly, crying into her shoulder, and she did the same.  “I’m back Lance, I’m back.”

They stood there, rocking back in forth, tightening the hug, never wanting to let go.

Emma felt a twang of jealousy, but not for herself, for her mother.  Did she know who this woman was?  What if she saw them like this?  What would she think?

Emma’s mother came down as fast as she could, and she came through the door.  “What is it Lance—Oh, my God.”

Allura and lance released their embrace as Allura smiled at Pidge, still saying nothing, tears streaming down her face.

“Allura?  Is…is it really you?”

Allura chuckled.  “Yes, Pidge, it’s really me.”

Pidge rushed forward and embraced the taller woman, throwing her arms around her neck.

"Oh my Gosh, oh my gosh, it’s Matt all over again,” she cried happily.

Allura chuckled, burying her face into Pidge’s short hair.  “I missed you all so much!”

“We missed you too Allura,” Emma’s mother said, trembling, “More than you know.”

They stepped back from each other, then turned to face the fifteen year old girl who had no idea on what had just happened between her parents.

“Oh!  Pidge wiped her tears away from her eyes.  “Emma, remember all of those stories we told you and your brothers about the princess that sacrificed everything for the greater good of the universe?”

“Of course I do.  You said they were true, but I thought they were fake.  But they were my favorite when I was younger.”

Pidge nodded.  “This is Princess Allura of the Planet Altea, Emma.”

Pidge let that statement sink into her daughter’s mind for a few seconds.  Emma suddenly gasped, eyes widening and mouth opening into an “o” shape before she froze completely.  _Should she bow?  Shake her hand agan? Apologize? Say nothing?_   “I…uh—uh…I—”

Allura laughed.  “It’s quite alright, dear.  I understand how you feel.  No formalities are needed among family, Emma.”

Lance opened the door further, finally coming to his senses.  “Please, Come in.”  Allura smiled greatfully, picked up her things and headed inside the house, Pidge following, but leaving their daughter to process what just happened.

“What? Mom?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sad, angsty story, some humor, Plance kids, little bit of allurance, and hurt comfort. 
> 
> I hate myself. 
> 
> Anywho, I would like to say that season 8 broke my heart. I am still sad about Allura’s death, even though she was ready, if you get me.
> 
> Please tell me what you think about it!  
> ~WA3


End file.
